Dear Darlin
by nadya12
Summary: Kol has finally found somebody, but what happens when he brings her home to his family? Whats her connection to Caroline? to Rebekah? R&R Rated M for a reason so please beware. And I own nothing of TVD I only own Kara so... Ya ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

His arm pulled me into his chest as he began to stir in his sleep. My ear pressed agasint his chest I could hear his steady heart beat. Mindlessly I traced unknown shapes on his bicep. Light shown through the mostly drawn burgundy curtains, shutting the world out.

"Baby whats on your mind?" His voice breaking me from my thoughts.

"Mhmmm, nothing of importance. How shall we spend our day?" I gaze up at his amazingly dreamy brown eyes.

Shifting he unwraps himself from me, throws the blankets off as he gets to his feet. The sudden change in warmth lost sends shivers down my spine as I let out a small gasp. He chuckles and shakes his head, extending his hands to me he says "Darlin, come lets get going we have a busy day ahead."

Always leaving me guessing he is. With his help I manage to climb out of bed and follow his lead to the bath. A few hours and gallons of water later we emerge with semi dry hair and towels waled around our bodies.

"Kol, you do realize either you're going to have to tell me where we are going and what we are going to do so I can dress according or you'll have to pick my outfit out. So?" I tease, he does enjoy picking my outfits out. All those days when I was too lazy to wake up on time he'd lay out something for me to wear. He actually happened to be good at it too!

"As I told you the first thirty times, its a surprise. Thus I shall pick your outfit out." He said as came behind me wrapping his arms around my waist. Leaning back into him I beg "Pleasee".

"How about a super sexy dress that shows off that nice bum?" He makes his way to the rather large closet on my side of the bed. I shuffle over to him attempting to stop him from picking something to skimpy and suggestive. But when I reached the closet, Kol wasn't inside. That sneaky son of a bitch.

Then I felt the rush of air around me. Whipping around I saw him sitting on the bed holding up my red v-neck strapless dress, and in the other hand a short jeans jacket.

Rolling my eyes, I turn drop my towel and strut into closet to get some under garments. a gush of wind follows me inside and I slowly turn around till I face him.

"You know I don't like to be teased.'

"You know I don't like surprises" I counter.

Turning around I bend down pulling a black lace thong agonizing slow up my legs. The black commenting my creamy white skin tone perfectly. Hearing a growl from behind me and then my arms are pulled behind me and I feel his hot breath on my neck. With one of his hands he hold my arms forcing me to arch my back, with his other he begins to feel me up.

His left comes around to fondel my breast. I let a small sigh slip through my lips as he pinches my nipple.

"How about we cancel those plans hmm?"


	2. Chapter 2

All I could do was concentrate on my heart beat and his hand on my nipple tweaking it just right, I hadn't even noticed he'd let go of my arms.

Right when I heard his towel collide with the floor I suddenly registered where his other hand was. Kol's right hand had moved aside my lace thong and he was lining up his cock with my pussy.

Right when I was about to object, he thrust it. I could barely contain him. I swear he was going to rip me in half. My breathing became rigged and I braced myself on the shelves in front of me.

"God damn Kara you're so tight."

"Kol, oh my god Kol." He pulled out so just his tip was inside and plunged in again, pushing me forward into the shelving. HIs thrusts became more rhythmic as he picked up his pace. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on my shoulder blades and neck. Sending me right to the very edge. He knew what he was doing. He knew what would send me over the end, but refused to do so.

"Kol…*gasp*…. Ahh… oh right right right there" I could barely make out the words.

After a few minutes he took his hands from my breats and used one to being me more upright agasint his hard as stone chest and the other when straight to my clit. His thumb worked me over and I tightened around his member.

"Just like that baby come for me. Come for me now!" And that was all it took for me. He came at the same time and it was as if time stopped and we were on cloud nine. MY head threw back and rested on his shoulder. Our breathing became in synch, as he began to move inside of me. My walls still shook, as he slowly pulled out. Butterfly kisses were placed all along my jawline and neck.

Leaving me still in shock and coming down he pulled away he went over to his dresser and said, "Lets get going, we have to be at the airport in forty."


	3. Chapter 3

After taking a few moments to gather myself I quickly slip into the red dress Kol had picked out earlier. No need for a bra my firm c cup breats didn't require one in this particular dress. I then went over to my vanity and began doing my makeup. Keeping it natural I simply lined my eyes, put on some mascara, a little powder all over and finished it off with some rosy lip stain.

Through the mirror I watch as he pulls a plain dark gray shirt over his head. I steal a look at his perfectly shaped bum in those dark washed jeans he wears all the time.

"You know its not polite to stare." He says without turning.

"Damn you Kol! Can I not simply admire you?" I blush but I wont let him know that! Running my fingers through my brunette hair, combing out the tangles.

I hear a click of the door and swivel around still seated on the bench in front of the vanity. I see Kol holding up my jeans jacket with the door propped open.

"Shall we go?" He beckons me, slipping on the jacket I take his arm and off me go.

Once out of the house and into a limo he had waiting we are off to the airport.

Im sitting crossed legged on Kol's right. His hand resting on my thigh and mine on top of his.

I break the comfortable silence, "Kol, I got a letter from someone named Elijah the other day…."

At once I felt him stiffen beside me, yet he kept his gaze to the window, sensing he wasn't going to comment I decided it best to just come out with it.

"He claimed he was your brother, and that he wished to reunite with you." I cautiously took his hand between both of mine. I was slightly nervous knowing how he could get but also very proud of myself for telling him something I wasn't even sure was 100% true. He had once informed me that his family was all dead and had been for sometime.

With nothing else to say the limo fell silent again until we reached the airport. Swiftly and quickly Kol grasped my left hand and gently pulled me out of the limo.

Bright sunlight almost blinded me as I stepped foot out of the limo and Kol continued to pull me towards his private jet.

"Jerome" Kol greeted the pilot with a nod and his signature smile.

"Greetings , Miss. Eder" Jerome smiled warmly.

I wasn't going to give up I was going to make him open up to me. So once he took a seat on the couch inside the plane I went straight up to him and straddled him. The material of my red dress rode up, but I didn't care.

"Kol Henrik Mikealson you will tell me right now whats this brother business is all about. So spill." I demanded as I brought my hands up to cup his face, forcing him to look me in the eye.

I felt his hands fondel my bum and I wiggled closer to him.

His brown eyes danced with mischief, though there was just a hint of sadness. After all these years I still didn't know what the look truly meant.

His gaze fell to his lap as he spoke, "I haven't been entirely honest with you Darling. Elijah is my brother. He is isn't dead. Well he is, but more as my kind of dead. I also have a sister and two more brothers."

I was taken back. We had always been completely upfront and honest with each other. Id told him everything about my past and my family, why would he hide, no lie to me about his? I was not only confused but deeply hurt. I slid off his lap and onto the cushion next to him. I rubbed my temples with my knuckles. I almost felt sick to my stomach. I could feel the tears burning my eyes.

"Darling please talk to me." No answer.

"Kara" Still I wasn't going to answer. I needed to take this all in before I exploded on him. I needed to breath. ** in and out in and out in and out**

Then the tears came. They fell onto my sleek black pumps making tiny little puddles on them.

Sitting up I turn and face him, his face red and his gaze still on the floor. I can wait, Ill wait till he starts to explain all of this crazy messed up lie shit.


End file.
